csydesfandomcom-20200215-history
Rod Humble (NPC)
Rod Humble is the Executive Producer for the Sims division of the video game company Electronic Arts since 2004.Game Developers Conference 2008 Speakers He has been contributing to the development of games since 1990, and is best known for his work on the Electronic Arts titles, The Sims 2 and The Sims 3. He also develops his own games. On the 7th October 2008, a press release noted that Electronic Arts Inc. has promoted Humble to Executive Vice President and Head of The Sims Label of EA. In this role, Humble will be responsible for The Sims Label, which develops and markets life-simulation games and online communities with an emphasis on creativity, community and humour. On the 23rd December 2010, SimPrograms posted an announcementRod Humble, head of Sims Studio leaves EA to work for Second Life that Humble was leaving (had left?) Electronic Arts to work for , the creators of . As a Sim There is a Sim-version of himself introduced when the FreeTime expansion pack is installed. When the player first plays a non-college residential lot (or returns to one after installing the expansion), the NPC makes a brief visit around 10:00 A.M. and leaves a wrapped package, which turns out to be a computer. The computer comes with an "Easter egg"; an official video of The Sims 3 that had not been previously released.Technically, this "Easter egg" is not linked to the computer itself, but to the gift box it is delivered in. Pescado notes that the box places a token which enables the "Easter egg" on the lot. As such, the Easter egg game can be played on any computer or video game console after the package is opened.The game tracks whether or not the currently-played household had received the gift, not the lot. Sims that move out also receive the gift. As such, it is possible for a lot to receive multiple gifts if one household moves in, receives the gift but does not open it, dies off completely, and a new household moves in. There are mods which can either prevent him from appearing or allow the player to decide whether or not he will leave the computer. When viewing Rod's character data in SimPE, it is determined that he is an object, meaning he cannot be played, though the player can Create a Sim that looks like him and name it Rod Humble. However it is very difficult to replicate his appearance without cloning him, which itself is very complicated since his appearance can't be extracted directly. An exact replica of Rod can be downloaded here. This is one way of playing as Rod Humble without the risk of corrupting the game, except that he will be treated as a regular Sim, without Rod's unique behaviours. He has no personality points or interests. His zodiac sign is not recognised when viewing SimPE; however, when viewed in-game, he is a Cancer. Personality Gallery Rod Humble.png|Humble's look as a Sim Notes References Category:Sims with medium-length hair Category:Sims with mismatched fitness Category:Sims without interests Category:Sims with stubble Category:Types of NPCs